A Walk in the Darkness
by DigiBleach
Summary: Kari takes a walk in Shibuya Park late and night, but what is it that she finds. 02/04 One-Shot


**DigiBleach: Hello and welcome to my first ever Revised Digimon One-Shot!**

**Audience: .... -_- **

**DigiBleach: **_**sweatdrops **_**Well I'd like to say that I closed my poll cuz hardly anyone voted for anything.**

**Kassandra: Hey that's not true! Somebody for that weird Itachi fic and my Digimon fic! (no it's not the Bleach crossover)**

**DigiBleach**_**: smacks Kassandra on the head **_**You are a blabbermouth you know that!**

**Kassandra: Well it's true!**

**Itachi**_**: **_**(In my fic he's 13**_**) walks in depressingly **_**Please tell me you decided not to do my fic**

**DigiBleach: It will be on Hiatus for now! :)**

**Itachi: Good**_** walks out still **_**depressed **

**Kassandra: You had to make him emo!**

**DigiBleach**_**: smiles and rubs back of **_**head What can I say I thought it was a good idea!**

**Kassandra: Well you smile I'm doing the disclaimer before Kari gets here.**

**Kari**_**: walk**_**s **_**in smiling**_** Hi Kassandra! DigiBleach does not own Digimon or Naruto or Bleach they belong to their respected companies!**

**Kassandra: :-( **

It had been one week since Kari,TK and they rest of the Digidestened found out that Takuya and his friends were also Chosen children. Everyone was ecstatic until they found out that one of the Legendary Warrior Spirits was **Darkness**. What was it about that one word that made all of them cringe in fear. Was it the fact that Darkness killed Angemon? Was it because Darkness made the Dark Spores and the Dark

Ocean itself? Or was it the fact that every time they encountered Darkness it was pure evil? Kari didn't know the answer at all. All she knew was that Kouichi Kimura/ Kouichi Minamoto as he preferred to be called now knew where the spirits were. How he knew, nobody would ask, but he would not tell a soul where they were.

Over the past few days Kouichi became more isolated and separate with his friends. This even caused Takuya and Koji to be extremely concerned. He could always go to his twin or his best friend whenever he needed help, according to Zoey. He was always quiet, and lonely since Kari met him, so she never really talked to him much to make any sort of connection. He sat in the back of the class, and although he was really nice to everyone, he never seemed to make any connection to anyone in their class. It was as if someone or something wanted him to always be separated from others.

Kari pondered this more as she walked through the Shibuya Park on the fall night. Gatomon was asleep in the pink backpack she was carrying and was quietly muttering in her sleep. Suddenly Kari heard flute music from out of nowhere. It was a quiet and sad tune that floated through the air. It was as if the song itself was telling her something. Kari walked toward where the sound was coming and she started to feel dizzy and went to the nearest park bench to sit down. Kari started to see a boy with raven hair crying and was being surrounded by darkness. Then she saw a man who was covered in armor that resembled across between skeleton bones and a bird with many eyes (DigiBleach: It's Duskmon I really don't know how to describe him). She watched in horror as the creature attacked a human-wolf creature with crimson blood red swords and causing the creature to transform into a young boy.

Then Kari saw something even worse there was a black lion creature inside a spinning orb talking to a group of kids. He seemed to be crying and there was a huge explosion! Kari shut her eyes and started to scream. When she opened her eyes, she was back in Shibuya Park on the park bench once again. Kari panted heavily as she got off the bench.

Suddenly Kari felt a strange sensation overcome her, and began to walk further down the park's path. She didn't hear any flute music anymore, but someone singing. But when Kari heard this, it was more like a person crying out in pain. She moved closer to the she heard what the person was singing, it was Oreta Tsubasa De/With Broken Wings. It was a sad song Kari had heard before, but couldn't remember from whom. As Kari moved closer to the voice, she started to notice how late it was getting. It was almost Midnight and she wasn't even home yet. Kari ignored that fact and moved closer to the voice, which had to be only a few more yards away.

When Kari turned around the next curve of the path, she spotted the owner of the voice. He was about her age wearing lose black sweatpants and a black yoga hoodie (yes there is such a thing!) and had raven hair. When Kari squinted, she noticed who it was. It was Kouichi Minamoto! He was leaning against a tree with his flute grasped tightly in hand. He looked over Kari's way, but missed her as she ducked behind a bush.

Suddenly he spoke up "You know, I know you're there." Kari froze in shock. "It's alright I'm not mad. If you want to come out you can I promise I won't bite."

Kari was surprised to hear the boy being so claim. She was sure that he would be mad! But Kari did not take up Kouichi's offer, and she stayed hidden. She heard a sigh, and moments later the boy was gone.

Kari came out from the bushes, and went to the train station. When she was sure no one else was on the train, she woke up Gatomon.

"Hey Gatomon" Kari shook the sleeping Digimon

"Hmmm... what Kari?" The sleepy Digimon asked.

"I think I know who owns the Spirit of Darkness." Kari said nervously

"Who Kari?" Gatomon asked, now being wide awake.

"Gatomon... I think Kouichi owns the Spirits of Darkness." Kari said sadly.

**DigiBleach: Well... this will eventually be a fanfic! **

**Kassandra: Yeah you better hurry I want to be in a story real soon!**

**DigiBleach: Well please tell me what you think of this? Please Read and Review! Oh… and before I forget let me remind you that this was once called A Walk in the Park. ^^**


End file.
